


Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, fairy tale, just lowkey tho, lowkey homophia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: The king's daughter Lucy defies her father's wishes and enters the forbidden forest of Chitterbell. This is the story of how she fell into the most powerful love the world had known, and how it ended in tragedy.*in the style of a traditional myth/fairy tale*





	Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the stars and the sea](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/382337) by Zelkam. 



> This is based on work by @Zelkham on tumblr, which is absolutely stunning.
> 
> follow me on tumblr: @ice-bringer

Far, far away from most that is familiar to us, there was a kingdom where magic was rife. The king, who had the most powerful magic of all, was proud and stern, and led his people with the grace of a nobleman but the authority of a wolf. He had one daughter, as fair as she was intelligent, whose magic potential glowed under her skin like liquid gold.

Her name was Lucy, and this is the story of how she found a love so strong, it changed the world forever.

It was raining when they met. Dew crystallised the ground that stretched out into an opening in the middle of the forest, protected only by the canopy of trees that kept the rain from washing their splendour away. Lucy rushed under the protection of the trees, letting her white silk hood fall back from her soft blonde curls as she glanced up at the morning sky.

The forest of Chitterbell, the one place that Lucy was strictly prohibited to go; and the place that she seemed drawn to the most. Since a young age, when she first found the convenient hole in the fence which seemed to grow with her own body, Lucy had enjoyed secret walks in the forest which was so ardently forbidden by her father. However, disobeying his wishes was punishable by death. But to Lucy, her father was simply her father, not the king, and she ignored his rules as much as any other free-spirited young woman would an authoritative figure.

Although she asked frequently, Lucy still did not know why the forest she loved so much was banned, and so she was forced to cultivate her own outlandish theories. One was focused around the banishment of her father’s most adulterous, mistress, who used to enter the forest to tame the flowers that grew there; letting them grow wild felt like a betrayal to her, as she had betrayed her king. The second was that there was a family of powerful fairies who occupied the forest, and her father shut it off for their protection. Frankly, she found the latter more believable.

Over the years, Lucy had mapped as much of Chitterbell as she had stumbled across, but the sheltered clearing she now found herself in was one of the rare areas which had eluded her. Her topaz eyes widened in shock when she saw the small cottage that stood before her, billowing smoke and emanating enough light to prove that it was in use. Suddenly, Lucy was swept away in a typhoon of questions. She knew, of course, that she should walk away and never return, but her curiosity won her over as always, and it was with clenched fists and a strong resolve that she marched towards the cottage. 

It was only when her fist went to hit the wooden door that Lucy hesitated. There was a lightness to her stomach which held the afterthought of apprehension but also the promise of a hopeful future, and it gave her the strangest sensation that whatever was behind this door would change her for good. She knocked, gently at first, but then again with the confidence of a princess. From inside, the sounds of a plate clattering and chair scraping could be heard, and Lucy’s curiosity was peaked once more.

“Hello?” The unsure voice whispered from inside. Lucy frowned; the girl it belonged to could not be much older than her. So why was she alone in the forest which was forbidden to everyone else, including royalty?

Lucy coughed, clearing her throat and straightening her back.

“My name is Lucy. I’m alone and won’t hurt you, so please open the door.” Like a tortoise from its shell, the girl open the door.

“My name is Juvia.” She smiled, and there was a warmth spreading through Lucy that she had not experienced before. She ignored it, holding out her hand for the girl to take. Their palms met in formality, but the feeling of skin touching was enough to make both girls blush. They separated, and Juvia twirled her loose azure curls absently between her fingers.

They could not have known that this first tentative encounter would give way to a beautiful romance, one so powerful that is rattled the kingdom to its bones and changed the way that everyone perceived the world around them.

Every time Lucy infiltrated Chitterbell now, she was drawn to the quaint cottage like a moth to a flame. Or a fly to a spider’s web. Her excitement and anxiety clouded her mind, preventing her from making a firm decision on whether her encounters with Juvia were positive or not.

“Are you alone in the forest?” The question held more weight than Lucy knew.

Months had passed since their first meeting, and now the two girls were pressed together under the shade of a willow tree. Lucy was reading a book on astrology, and Juvia was plaiting daisies into her long, azure hair. Her slender fingers faltered, and her eyes glazed over. Instantly, Lucy vehemently regretted her question.

“I lived here with my mother, but she’s gone now.” The melancholy that traced the edges of Juvia’s smile seemed as natural to her as breathing, and Lucy felt a pang of sorrow that she could not soothe the girl. Lucy hooked their hands together, resting her forehead against Juvia’s and peppering the pale skin she found there was kisses.

That was the moment she realised that she was in love.

Juvia fell soon after, and their life became a whirlwind of sneaked encounters and kisses softer than a summer breeze. Being together was intoxicating and being apart was a torment neither could bare. It was because of this that Lucy decided that enough was enough; it was time to tell her father about the lifetime of happiness she had found over one small, seemingly insignificant summer.

Convincing Juvia to leave the forest was difficult enough, and seeing the startled young girl – with her floral printed dress and mud-stained hem – moving around town as though it was the strangest thing in the world; it just made Lucy fall harder.

She knew that there would be no easy way to break this news to her father, who had grown stricter in the sticky summer heat, but if she did not do it now then she feared it would cause a rift between them larger than the one which already existed.

Lucy’s worst fears were confirmed.

“NO DAUGHTER OF MINE WILL BE SEEN WITH SOME WILD TRAMP!” He bellowed, magic radiating off his skin in warning waves of amber and crimson. Juvia visibly shrank away, but Lucy stood tall and straight meeting her father’s eyes with an inherited sense of pride.

“She is no tramp, father, she is the woman I love. You will not sway me on that. If you choose not to support us, that is fine; I will forfeit my privileges as future queen. You will be denying your kingdom of a leader and yourself of a daughter, but that is your choice.” Lucy’s voice did not waver, and Juvia pressed into her from behind, threading their fingers together uncertainly.

The king looked as though he was going to explode in rage, but then recognition shunted his features, and he faltered.

“Where did you two meet?”

Lucy looked away.

“Chitterbell.”

The king leapt from his seat and backhanded his daughter square across the cheek.

“She is the brat of that adulterous wench I ridded myself of years ago! You will not shame your family this way, I will not allow it!” He seethed, and the air around Lucy and Juvia seemed to tighten.

Lucy’s suspicions had been correct; the forest was forbidden due to the mistress who had betrayed her father, but not for the reason she had expected. Lucy turned to Juvia, whose eyes were terrified and teary. A wind slipped between them, and they were prised apart. They stayed connected by the fingertips until the very last moment, and only then did Lucy begin to cry.

“Juvia!” Lucy yelled, but it was already too late. The king had won.

“You will not shame me! I will be sure of it!”

“Lucy, I love-”

Her partners broken confession was the last thing Lucy heard before she was suspended in darkness.

The powerful king banished his daughter and her lover in a way that ensured they would never be together. One was sent up to the heavens, to grow the stars and throw them into the black field of night; the other down to the ocean, to rock the waves and cradle the currents.

Every night, Lucy sent the moon as a gift to show her eternal love for Juvia, who chased it ardently, never reaching it. It drained  to do this, and she had to have a few breaks to recuperate, but even so the moon still pulls the tide to prove that love, no matter how impossible, will always last forever.

 


End file.
